The Hero and the Thief
by swiftsonic77
Summary: While taking a night run in Station Square. Sonic meets Rouge the Bat while she robs a museum. Join Sonic as he try's to find out more about this mysteries jewel thief and why he seems drawn to her.
1. (Chase Me)

The Hero and the Thief

(Chase Me)

Sonic the Hedgehog was sitting on the ledge on top of a large building in Station Square. His eyes were closed as he listened to the noise of the city around him. His ears perked up to a new sound. They were sounds of footsteps behind him.

"Thought you'd never get here" he said opening his eyes while turning his head slightly. Rouge the Bat stood behind him, a smile on her face.

"Sorry Big Blue, had some paper work to finish up at G.U.N HQ" she walked over and sat down next to him. "How are things at G.U.N by the way?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"Ok I guess" replied Rouge. "Things have been a bit slow and boring lately." Sonic could understand that, he could never do what Rouge did. It all just seemed to…well slow and boring for him. "Well if you want, we could go on an adventure" She looked at him and saw him smiling at her. "Just the two of us?"

"Just the two of us" he replied.

The white bat smiled and leaned up against him. The two had been dating for a few months now; they had decided to keep it a secret from their friends.

"Do you think anyone has figured us out yet?" asked Rouge as she traced her hand along his. Sonic chuckled, "Well I think Tails might know, can't hide anything from my best friend for long without him figuring it out for himself."

"That kid sure is a smart one" Rouge said. "I guess I could say the same about Shadow, I don't think he really cares about it that much though." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You think he would care since his rival is dating his partner of G.U.N" Sonic said with a smirk on his face. Rouge rolled her eyes playfully and rested her head on his shoulder.

They both sat there looking out over the city, both enjoying the view of lights shining throughout the night sky.

"Looks familiar doesn't t it?"

Rouge looked at him with a bit of confusion. "What do you mean Hun?"

"Just saying that this night looks and feels like the night we first met." said Sonic.

Rouge smiled and nodded, she looked back at the city below. "I guess it does, now that you mention it."

"You sure caused a lot of trouble when you were still a thief."

"Well if it wasn't for you, I would be in some high tech prison right now" She felt Sonic place his hand on top of hers. "You know I wasn't going to let that happen to you."

She smiled warmly and snuggled up against him more.

"Remember the crazy adventure we had back then?" she asked.

Sonic nodded and looked out into the distance "I remember like it was yesterday."

….

One year ago

It was 9:00pm, the stars shined out through the night sky along with the city lights of Station Square. Even at night the city was loud and busy as it was during the day time. High above the streets people were putting their kids to sleep or relaxing for the night in their homes.

A blue blur was jumping and running roof top to rooftop. The figure stopped at the edge of a building and looked down at the streets below. He took a deep breath as the cool summer night air blew through his spines. Sonic loved taking night runs through the city, he decided to choose some roof jumping tonight since the streets were crowded with people. Sonic jumped off the roof and started freefalling down towards the roof just below him. He did a quick flip and landed perfectly on his feet. He then started running across more roof tops laid out before him.

As he did this, the hedgehog looked around. He noticed he was near the museum. Sonic never really liked museums it all so boring. The waiting in line, people talking with really big words that gave him headaches, the mysteries figure running up alone the roof of the museum. Sonic suddenly stopped real fast and turned towards the museum.

From what he could see, there was a figure on the roof crouched by the glass ceiling.

"Looks like someone is up to no good" said Sonic.

The blue hedgehog headed towards museum across the street. When he was getting close to the edge of the roof he was running on, he jumped in the air and soared over the street and landed on top of the museum. Sonic looked around for the mysteries figure but didn't see anything. He then noticed that there was a hole in the glass ceiling. Sonic walked over and looked down through the hole. It was big enough for someone to get through. But what confused him was there was no rope tied to the top, so how did the intruder get all the way down there.

He jumped through the hole and landed silently on the floor. He stood straight up and looked around the room he was in. There were models of pyramids, Egyptian hieroglyphics on stone, hanging on the walls and last was a mummy case.

"Ok I'm in the Egyptian exhibit, but no sign of that figure."

Sonic walked on through the exhibit and looked around seeing if he could catch the intruder off guard. His ears then perked up to the sound of breaking glass. He headed to the source of the noise and peaked around a corner. In the center of the room was a display case surrounded by large stone columns. But the glass was broken and a figure was standing close by their back towards him.

Sonic walked into the room towards the figure. As he got closer he noticed the bat wings on the intruders back.

_"__Well now I know how they got in without a rope_" he thought. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over for the night"

The figure jumped in surprise and quickly turned around. Sonic stopped when he got a good look at the intruder.

She was a girl bat with white fur, tan skin, she wore blue eye shadow and her eyes were a bright teal. She wore a skintight black tube style body suit with a large fuchsia heart-shaped breast plate, long white gloves, and white thigh high boots with pink hearts on the toes.

The bat smiled at him "Why hello there"

"Hi, what brings you here so late, miss…?"

"Rouge the Bat"

"Enchanted, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I know who you are" she replied. Sonic raised an eyebrow. "You do?" She nodded. "Who doesn't know the famous hedgehog that saved this city from Dr Eggman a hundred times." Sonic smirked at her.

He then noticed she had one hand behind her back. He looked at her then at the broken glass case. He read the label on the case that read Crystal Gem of the Nile.

"You haven't happened to see a missing gem by any chance?" he asked looking back at her.

"Missing gem?!" she said in a sarcastic tone while gesturing to herself. "No, I haven't seen any rare, expensive, priceless gems. Why?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Then you don't mind showing me what your hiding behind your back" he pointed to her. The bat girl looked at him then glanced behind her and sighed. "Fine"

She brought her left arm out from behind her back and in her hand was the crystal.

"Oh looks like you had it the entire time" he smirked at her. The bat rolled her eyes. "And I'm assuming you want me to give it back…"

"Well it's not yours, so yeah that's a good idea." He stated holding out a hand to receive the gem. The bat looked at the gem and then slowly took a few steps towards Sonic. Suddenly she tossed the gem in the air and before Sonic had time to react, she grabbed his arm and with impressive strength threw him into one of the stone columns. The thief did a pose and the gem landed in her hand.

"Sorry about that Hun, but if there's one thing I hate, its others taking gems from me" She then ran out of the room.

Sonic slowly got up and shook his head. He found himself to be more impressed then angry on how she got the drop on him.

"This could be fun" he said smiling, as he ran after the bat. When he got to the next room he saw her fly out of the glass hole that they had come in. Sonic saw two columns that reached up to the ceiling. With his super speed, Sonic jumped from column to column and soon jumped through the hole and onto the ceiling.

The bat had already run across the roof and had glided over to another building. She ran along three other roof tops and then did a sharp turn around a corner of a building, and flew over and landed on the edge of a water tower.

She looked back behind her to see if she had been followed. She put a hand on her hip and smiled in pleasure.

"I have to say you're pretty quick on your feet"

The bat spun around and was shocked to see the blue hedgehog standing on the top of the tower with his arms folded across his chest. "But I'm faster" he said grinning.

The bat smiled slyly, Sonic's eyes widened in surprise when she then jumped backwards off of the tower and started falling down to the streets below. As she fell towards the street full of fast movie vehicles, she flipped in the air and brought herself facing forward. She then grabbed hold of a banner and swung herself forward. She flipped in the air and landed on an open top bus as it drove down the street.

The people on the bus turned to her standing in the aisle. Some guys got out their cameras and started taking pictures of her. She smiled and did a pose for them. Suddenly Sonic landed just a few feet in front her. When the people saw Sonic, they all pulled out their cameras and started taking pictures of him.

Sonic frowned in annoyance and ignored the flashes of light around him. The bat girl slowly backed up and then turned to jump off the bus. Sonic lunged forward hoping to catch her, but she already jumped onto a taxi in the opposite lane. Sonic wasted no time and jumped on a car and followed her.

They were then on a highway, the thief began jumping to different vehicles trying to gain some space from her pursuer. Sonic began to do the same trying to catch up.

A truck carrying a tank of water drove up next to the car the bat was on and she jumped up onto it and when she got to the top began running along it to the front.

Sonic jumped across two cars and landed on top of the truck and chased after her. When the bat got onto the roof of the driver's seat she looked back, smiling to see the hedgehog running at her. Rouge grabbed some tiny black pellets from inside her glove and threw it down at the first row of wheels of the truck.

The pellets exploded and the tank of water unhooked from the truck and started to spin on the road. Sonic tried to keep his balance and when he saw the tank heading for the side of a bridge he jumped off and ran on the road. The tank slammed into the bridge and broke causing all the water to flow off to the side and into a river.

The truck was still driving down the road, but was swerving. The bat lowered herself down to the door and saw the driver trying to get it under control.

"Pardon me" she said as she grabbed hold of the wheel and caused the truck to steer close to the edge of the road.

Once it was close enough, she jumped off and landed on a speeding train down below the highway bridge. She sighed and looked behind her. But then saw Sonic standing right behind her.

"So about that gem?" he asked.

She got into a battle stance and started doing quick kicks at him. Sonic dodged left and right. He then blocked a kick with his arms. He noticed that her high heels were made of metal. The bat girl brought her foot down on the train and caused a small dent.

_"__Ok avoid the boots"_ he said to himself.

She then tried to punch him but he caught her arm and smiled. Suddenly he tackled her to the ground just before they went into a dark tunnel.

_"__Whew, that was close" _

He could feel the bat underneath him, Sonic really hoped she wasn't going to push him off and make him hit the tunnel ceiling while moving at this speed. When they came out of the tunnel Sonic was shocked to see her gone. He quickly looked around wondering where she could have gone. He then spotted her running into a forest, Sonic jumped off the train and caught onto a tree branch and swung onto the ground.

In the woods the bat stopped running and hid behind a big tree. She peeked around the side only to see nothing. She sighed in relief and started to walk away when she bumped straight into the hedgehog.

"Ok enough of this chase me game, hand over the gem" said Sonic narrowing his eyes at her.

Rouge sighed in defeat and handed him the gem. "Thank you" said Sonic, taking the gem from her.

So, are you going to take me to jail?"

"Nope" Rouge looked at him, a bit surprised by his answer.

He noticed her look. "I'm no cop, and besides as long as the gem is returned, then no big issue will come out of this"

Rouge crossed her arms and huffed a bit, then smiled at the hedgehog as an idea came to her.

"I have to say handsome, you were pretty good back there."

Sonic looked confused but smiled a bit. "You weren't so bad yourself"

Rouge smiled and walked closer to him. Sonic stood his ground as the white bat leaned her face closer to his. "Hmmm, well next time I won't be so easy to pursue" she then traced one of her fingers down his chest.

Sonic looked into her eyes, wondering what her game was.

"Anyway thanks for the game of chase" with lidded eyes, as she whispered

Before Sonic could say anything, she spread her wings out and shot up into the air. As she flew away up past the trees, she blew a kiss to him. Sonic watched her fly away feeling confused as to why he wasn't going after her.

He looked down to the gem in his hand but to only be shocked to see it replaced with a card. On the card was a silhouette of a bat and text reading "Thank you".

"Rouge the Bat huh…"

Sonic looked back up into the sky to see Rouge now a speck in the horizon of the bright night sky.


	2. (Club Rouge)

(Club Rouge)

"I don't get it Tails, how could I let my guard down so easily?"

Sonic was pacing around back and forth in Tail's workshop, while his friend was tinkering with a small device at a nearby table.

"Are you that bothered that she stole the gem from under your nose?" asked Tails not looking up from his work. Sonic stopped pacing and folded his arms. It was true that losing the gem didn't help things. It had been a week since the night he met the jewel thief and for reasons he couldn't explain, he wanted to see her again.

"I guess Rouge is just a really good thief"

Tail's ears perked up at the name, he looked up at Sonic. "Umm are you talking about Rouge the Bat?" The hedgehog glanced at him a bit surprised "Yeah, why?"

Tails got up and walked over to his computer and started typing something in, Sonic walked over and poked his head to the side to see what Tails was doing. On the screen it showed a picture of Rouge. "Is this the girl you saw that night?" asked Tails. Sonic slowly nodded his head.

"I'm not so sure?" replied Tails clicking on the bat's picture. A profile appeared, Tails scrolled down while reading out loud to Sonic.

"It says here she is the owner of Club Rouge and according to this file, runs a clean business and has no criminal record."

"Where is this club?" asked Sonic.

Tails typed in a few keys and the address appeared on the screen. "It's located just north in Central City, Night Babylon district." Tails scratched his head. "But why do you…?" Tails didn't finish as he felt a gust of wind and heard the door close shut. "Never mind"

…

Night Babylon, the neon lit district of Central City, home to many bars and casinos. Sonic calmly walked through the lit streets looking around. He had always stayed away from this place due to the sinful things that went down here. As he kept walking some nasty looking folks gave him a few looks. Sonic was hoping they were smart enough to not mess with him, seems he was right as they looked away and carried about their own business.

He walked around a corner and saw what had made him come here in the first place. Across the street was a large building with a large bat logo on the front with the words Club Rouge flashing. The hedgehog made his way across the street and up to the front door. Before he could walk in a bull dog wearing a tux and sunglasses put his arm out in front of Sonic.

"This place is off limits to non-club members"

"I'm terribly sorry I didn't know" said Sonic putting his hands slightly up in defense. "If I see one I'll inform you immediately" He walked past the guard but was once again stopped.

Sonic looked up at the dog. "I'm sorry, but do you not know who I am"

"No"

Sonic rubbed his forehead in frustration "Well then I'll have to tell Mr. Yacka Doodle, that you refused to let me in because you don't know who I am"

"Mr.…who" asked the guard looking a bit confused.

Sonic did a face palm. "Wow….just wow" He turned to walk away. "When Yacka Doodle hears this, he is going to be _so_ angry! I don't even want to know what he is going to do to you"

"Wait!" said the dog a bit of fear in his voice. "I'm sorry it's just been a long day that's all, you can go on in"

Sonic turned around and walked inside as the dog stepped out of his way.

When Sonic entered, the room was dark but with neon lights glowing all around the place he could still see. There were a bunch of people playing slot machines, there was a dance floor and a large stage were a grey echidna and yellow cat with pink and red hair were singing on stage.

There was a bunch of sofas, tables and booths set up around for people to sit down and chat with friends or relax. Sonic then saw a soda bar and headed over and took a seat at a stool. A white cheetah girl behind the counter walked up to him. "What can I get for you darling?"

"I'll have a code red please, shaken not stirred" said Sonic smiling at her. The bartender giggled and went to fetch his soda.

As Sonic waited for his drink, he saw some shady characters looking at him from a nearby booth. The bartender came back with his soda. "Thanks" said Sonic.

He sipped on his drink and relaxed in his seat. A shadow fell over him and he glanced to the side to see the group of shady characters standing near him. Now that he got a good look at them, one was a bull, a bear, a wolf and a falcon.

"You look familiar hedgehog" said bull the narrowing his eyes at him.

"Yeah I get that a lot" said Sonic taking another drink of his soda.

As the group of strangers looked at him some more, the bear whispered to the bull. Sonic noticed the bull looking angrier as the bear backed off.

"Now I know who you are, you're Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Really where!" said Sonic in a drama like voice while looking around excitedly.

The group stepped closer to him. "We don't appreciate heroes in our club" Sonic set down his drink. "Well I'm not doing anything to bother you"

"Just you being here is bothering us!" the bull went in for a charge. Sonic sighed and shook his head, Just as the bull was about to hit him. The hedgehog jumped over him and landed in the center of the other thugs.

The falcon threw a punch, but Sonic blocked it and dodged a hit from the wolf. The bear tried to grab him but Sonic swiftly moved behind him and kicked him in the back. The bear fell forward and landed on the wolf and falcon.

Sonic flinched. "That's got to hurt"

He heard footsteps behind him, already knowing who it was, and stepped to the side and tripped the charging bull making him fall onto his followers.

The thugs slowly got up and got into a fighting stance while Sonic did the same.

"That's enough!"

Sonic and others looked to the right and saw a white bat walking down some stairs. Immediately Sonic noticed it was Rouge but she was wearing a different outfit then the last time he saw her. She wore a black sports bra, black sweatpants with white flowers at the ankles and pink and white tenia shoes. Rouge stood in between Sonic and his foes.

"You know I don't like it when fights break out in my club" she stated, looking at the blue hedgehog then at the others.

"But Madam Rouge, he is one of those heroes and-"

"I know who he is" Rouge said cutting off the bull. She glanced at Sonic and smiled. "He is my guest" Sonic seemed a bit confused as she turned to face the bull and the others, she put her hands on her hips.

"You know the rules for mistreating guest, get out" she pointed to the door.

The bull huffed in rage but the stern look the bat was given him made him turn around and out the door with his friend's right behind him.

The echidna and cat on stage had stopped performing when the fight broke out, looked at Rouge who smiled and nodded to them. The two nodded back and started the music back up and began playing.

The other guests started going back to whatever it was they were doing, and things quickly went back to being normal.

Rouge walked over to Sonic and gestured with her head to follow her. Sonic didn't say anything and followed the bat up the stairs she had come from.

Once at the top he followed her to a private booth and they sat across from each other.

"So handsome?" she said in a silvery voice. "What brings you to Club Rouge?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes at her. "I think you know" he tapped a finger on the table lightly. Rouge smiled "Enlighten me"

"How about returning the jewel you stole from the museum"

The bat giggled lightly which caused Sonic to tilt his head in confusion.

"That museum owner has been smuggling stolen treasure for three years now" She shifted in her seat to get more comfy.

Sonic wasn't sure if he could believe her, but then again he didn't know much about the museum and its owner. "So where is the gem now?"

"Oh, back where it belongs" replied Rouge smiling at him.

"And that would be….?"

"With the original owner who hired me to steal it back"

Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "So you steal from other criminals" The bat nodded her head. He thought for a moment. _"Who else do I know who does that…?"_

"Is that all you came here for?" she asked "Or…was there another reason?" Sonic's heart quickened as she leaned over the table and looked into his emerald eyes.

"I…not that I can recall" he stood up and walked over to a railing and looked down to the other guests enjoying themselves.

"Nice club you got here"

Rouge stood beside him and gazed down at the crowd. "Yeah my casino is different from the others in this city" Sonic glanced at her as she continued. "I have a bar, but I only serve soda and other nonalcoholic drinks" She looked at him "And the food here is pretty good as well"

Sonic smirked at her; they continued to watch other people when Sonic's wrist communicator started beeping. He answered it.

"Sonic here"

"Sonic Eggman is attacking Emerald Coast!" Tails voice spoke from the watch. "Amy and I could use your help"

"Copy that Tails, on my way"

He turned to Rouge. "Well I got to split, thanks for letting me in your club"

Rouge smiled. "You're welcomed here anytime handsome" she winked at him.

Sonic grinned and then dashed down the stairs and out the door. Rouge smiled to herself and walked to a door and walked inside. Closing the door behind her, she walked over to a medium sized desk where blueprints were scattered on top. "Ok let's see where to strike next" She glanced to the corner of the room, where the Crystal of the Nile glimmered in the dark.


	3. (Finding out the Truth)

(Finding out the Truth)

Tails and Amy dodged some laser blasts from three egg pawns, Tails went into a spin dash and smashed into a robot. Amy then leaped forward and took out the other two with a swing of her piko piko hammer.

Eggman was hovering in his Egg O Matic looking at the battle below. He had brought a squad of robots to get rid of people on the beach so he could build a robot factory, But as luck would have it Amy was relaxing at Emerald Coast today and called Tails to help her get rid of the robots.

"Why must they make things so complicated" he mumbled.

Ten larger robots then circled Tails and Amy, who got in a fighting stance.

"Tails we need a plan" said Amy.

Tails only nodded, the robots pointed their laser arm guns at the two heroes

Suddenly a blue blur came dashing up along the beach. It smashed through all the robots destroying them.

The blur stopped in front of Amy and Tails.

"Hey guys, need some help?"

"Sonic" Tails sighed, feeling a bit relived. "Are we glad to see you"

"Yeah now we can end this fight quickly, so I can get back to my sun bathing" smiled Amy.

Sonic noticed that Amy was in a one piece red bathing suit.

"Well then let's get started" smiled Sonic.

Eggman watched as the three heroes made short work of his robot troops. "Ok time to call in the big guns"

Sonic and his friends looked around the beach, as robot parts laid around broken and shattered.

"Well that was fun" said Sonic.

The three of them then felt a rumble in the earth and then a giant robot crab shot out of the ground. It rose up to its full height causing its shadow to fall over its foes. Eggman came around and hovered next to his robot crab.

"Ok, you've had your fun rodent. Now you will perish at the claws of Big Crab!"

Sonic had a dull expression on his face. "Big Crab, that's what you're calling it?"

"What's wrong with Big Crab?" asked Eggman leaning over the side of his ship, glaring at Sonic.

"It's just so…so plain and not that menacing" the blue hedgehog crossed his arms.

Eggman twitched a bit. "Big Crab…ATTACK!"

The robotic crab raised one of its claws and sent it down on top of Sonic, Amy and Tails. Sonic grabbed hold of his friends and quickly pulled them out of the way as the claw crashed into the ground.

Sonic looked at Tails. "Ok buddy, got an idea on how to stop this thing?" Tails looked at the crab for a moment thinking. He smiled and pointed to its small metal legs.

"If we take out the legs then it will be easier to take out."

"Got it" Sonic dashed towards the crab. The robot swung its claw, but Sonic got down and slid on his knees under the claw. He got back on his feet and then went into a spin dash, smashing through one of its legs.

Tails flew Amy above one of the other legs and then dropped her. As Amy fell down she smashed her hammer against the iron leg causing a massive dent.

"Ok time to fight dirty" Eggman smiled and pressed a button in his Egg O Matic. A massive gun folded out of the crabs back and started shooting massive energy bolts.

Sonic, using his quick reflexes jumped rolled and dodged the blast the crab dished out. Tails and Amy worked on destroying the other legs, while Sonic distracted the hunk of junk. As Tails was destroying another leg the robot turned and sent Tails flying backward.

"Tails!" cried Amy. The crab then swung its right claw and sent her flying as well.

Sonic glared at the robot and charged at it. The robot started firing blasts again. Sonic went into a spin and sped on through. The crab put its claws up in defense but Sonic smashed through them and into the crabs head.

Eggman watched as his crabot started smoking and exploding. The crab fell to the ground and Sonic walked out of the smoke.

"I'll be back Sonic, this isn't over!" Eggman shouted as he flew off into the sky.

Amy slowly sat up and rubbed her head. Sonic walked over to her.

"You ok?" She slowly nodded as Sonic helped her up. Tails joined them. "Well guess the life guards have some cleaning up to do" Tails joked while rubbing his sore neck.

Amy and Sonic laughed, then without warning the crab robot rose up and started charging its gun to fire at them. Before Sonic could do anything a massive boulder fell on top of the robot, destroying it for good.

Sonic and the other looked to the right and saw Knuckles the Echidna walking over to them.

"You guys just can't stay out of trouble can you?" he said while brushing some dirt off him.

"Thanks for the save Knuckles" said Tails happily.

"Yeah thanks Knux" said Sonic, giving him a thumbs up.

"Don't mention it" replied the red echidna. "I was near the beach doing some treasure hunting when I heard the sound of blast fire and by the time I got here, well you know" he motioned with his head to the smashed up robot underneath the boulder.

Knuckles then noticed Amy in her swimsuit. "Beach day ruined huh?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Eh just a bit" She turned around and started walking away. "But I'm going to get my things and move to a less messed up part of the beach." Sonic, Tails and Knuckles looked around them and had to agree.

Later the three boys were on a different part of the beach Amy decided to relax in a different spot and told them she would see them later. Knuckles was sitting on the sand, with Tails sitting next to him and Sonic was resting up against a tree.

"So what's new with you guys?" asked Knuckles.

"Oh just building some new tech and upgrading the Tornado" replied Tails. Knuckles smiled, same old Tails. He looked over to Sonic. "What about you"

Sonic had his eyes closed, he smiled. "Eh just adventuring and meeting new people"

Tails looked at his best friend "Hey speaking of meeting new people, did you ever find Rouge?"

"Yeah I did, turns out she only steals from criminals"

"Steals…from other criminals?" Tails said a bit confused.

"Yeah, she steals gems from other crooks and returns them to their owners"

"So why rob the museum?" asked the young fox.

"Turns out the museum owner has been doing some treasure smuggling for a few years."

Knuckles suddenly slammed his fist into the ground causing Sonic and Tails to jump in surprise.

"How dare you say that Sonic!" yelled Knuckles glaring at his rival. "Professor Regi is a respected archaeologist and good friend of mine"

Sonic put his hands up in defense "Whoa chill Knuckles, I was just telling Tails what Rouge said about him"

"Yeah she lied to you" said the echidna. "She only steals gems to keep for herself; she thinks all the gems in the world are hers to keep"

"How do you know so much about her Knux?" asked Tails looking at him.

Knuckles folded his arms and looked out at the ocean. "Let's just say _That Bat_ and I know each other from being rivals in treasure hunting." Sonic and Tails looked at each other then back at Knuckles as he continued.

"She is always trying to beat me to a treasure spot and most importantly, she has tried to steal the Master Emerald from me more than once."

He looked at his two best friends "And now that a gem has been stolen from Professor Regi's Museum. He has to close the place for a while to set up better security"

"Well I was there when she broke in and stole it" stated Sonic.

Knuckles glanced at him. "So how did you let her get away with it huh?"

Sonic rubbed the back of his head nervously "heh, um…she's a good temptress…."

"Yeah" said Knuckles sighing in annoyance. "She did that to me a few times, but it was only to get what she was after. Like she did to you"

Sonic looked away, why did he believe Rouge when he didn't even know that much about her.

"Hey its cool blue, you just can't trust what she says that's all" said the echidna.

The hedgehog stood up, his back facing his friends.

"Sonic?" Tails said.

"I have something I got to do" He then sped off and soon was out of sight. Knuckles and Tails looked at each other then back in the direction Sonic had sped off.

…

It was late in the night and Rouge was back in her normal outfit and was flying back to her club. She held up a ruby to her face. She had stolen this ruby from a store an hour ago.

"Hmhmm" she smiled happily as she looked at her reflection from the ruby. "Another successful night of gem hunting"

She had to admit, she was kind of hoping to run into that blue hero again. He was so much fun to mess with, but also he was quite charming. Rouge shook the thoughts from her head.

"Get real Rouge" she said to herself. "He's a worldwide hero and you're just some….thief"

She sighed and soon made it to her club. She flew to the second floor where her office was and went in through an open window.

As soon as she set foot on the floor, the lights flicked on causing Rouge to jump back in surprise.

Leaning up against the wall was Sonic, who didn't look to happy.

"How did you get in here?" asked Rouge trying to control the surprise in her voice. "I let myself in" he stated, not moving from his position.

"I believe that's called breaking and entering" replied the bat. Sonic smiled a bit and chuckled.

"Something you're familiar with no?"

The bat folded her arms and huffed. "What are you even doing here?"

"Just came to pick this up" said Sonic as he helped up the Crystal of the Nile. Rouge narrowed her eyes then hung her head. "How'ed you find out?"

"I believe you know my friend Knuckles the Echidna" said Sonic.

She simply nodded "Yeah I know him, how is Knuckie doing by the way?"

"Doing fine, when you're not trying to steal the Master Emerald from his home"

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Well you got what you wanted so…" She walked over and sat on her desk.

The blue hedgehog walked over to her "Well there is one more thing I need"

Rouge raised an eyebrow at him. "And that would be?"

"Would you say yes to going out for lunch with me tomorrow?" The bat looked at him. Her mouth hung open a bit and her eyes showed surprise. She then smiled "I guess I could, but what's the catch?"

"No catch, just you and me going out to lunch" He smirked at her. "Besides I would like to know more about you then just stealing from stores and museums" Rouge laughed.

"Ok I accept"

Ok cool, I'll meet you back here at 12:30" He then headed to the door to leave.

"Oh and Rouge"

Hmmm?"

"I'll need to take the ruby as well."


	4. (Getting to Know Each Other)

(Getting To Know Each Other)

It was 12:28am; Rouge was waiting outside her club waiting for Sonic to show up. She was still a bit steamed that he had taken the ruby from her last night. But at the same time she was glad to know that he didn't seem angry with her.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea" she thought to herself. Anytime guys asked her to lunch or on a date, it was always for one reason, her body. She didn't mind the attention but she wished guys would stop staring at her like animals.

"I wonder if _he_ will be any different?"

A blue blur then came dashing down the street and stopped in front of her. Sonic smiled at her.

"Hey Rouge, you ready?"

Rouge nodded her head. "Where are we going for lunch?"

"There is this tiny café in Emerald Town that I thought you might enjoy" replied the hedgehog. Rouge tried to remember if she had been there in the past but nothing came up.

"That's a bit far from here isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah, but I thought you might enjoy getting out of the city for a bit"

She thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders "Guess that's ok" Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up and realized Sonic was carrying her. "Umm what are you doing?"

He smiled gently at her when he saw the shocked look on her face. "We can get there faster if I run there"

Rouge simply folded her arms. "Fine, just don't try anything funny" she smiled slyly at him.

Sonic tried to hide the blush forming on his face. He then took off down the street. Rouge was caught off guard at the sudden take off and wrapped her arms round Sonic's neck fearing she might fall out of his arms. The blue hedgehog smiled to himself and kept running. They were soon out of the city and speeding down a dirt road stretching out over small hills and beyond.

Rouge soon started to enjoy the feeling of the wind blowing through her fur. She couldn't help but glance up at Sonic who was focusing on what was ahead of him.

Rouge realized how attractive he looked. His bright emerald eyes, cobalt fur, his strong arm muscles that were carrying her with ease while running at super speed. She smiled and held onto Sonic a bit tighter. Sonic felt Rouge's grip on him tighten and he pretended to not notice.

…

Sonic and Rouge were sitting at a small round table right outside the café eating lunch. Sonic had ordered a burger and a glass of water. Rouge ordered a small sub sandwich and a cup of tea.

"So Rouge?" asked Sonic looking at the bat sitting across from him. "I don't really know much about you"

Rouge set down her cup of tea and shrugged her shoulders. "Well what would you like to know?"

Sonic tapped his chin trying to think of some questions. "Well how old are you?"

"18"

"What's your favorite thing to do…besides stealing gems?" he added.

"I enjoy relaxing on the beach and taking nighttime flights"

Sonic raised his eyebrow a bit. "I enjoy taking nighttime runs"

"Oh really?" said the bat. "Well I shared some info about me, now it's your turn blue"

"Ok, I'm 18 as well and I love going on adventures, epic danger and enjoy chili dogs"

"I like going on adventures as well" said Rouge.

The two stared at each other and laughed for a bit.

"Guess we have a few things in common" spoke Sonic. "Yes, yes we do" Rouge replied smiling a bit as she took a sip of her tea.

…

After lunch Sonic and Rouge were walking down the streets of the quite town. Rouge had to admit, she wasn't use to this much quite with her living in the city most of her life. As they kept walking Sonic kept glancing at Rouge. He was trying to tell if she was enjoying herself or not.

Rouge noticed this and thought she might have some fun with him.

"See something you like?" she asked.

The bat smiled as she saw Sonic jump a little as his face turned bright red. "I….wasn't looking at….I"

Rouge giggled and linked her arm with his. "I'm just messing with you Big Blue"

Sonic sighed in relief then glanced at her. "Why must you do that?" The bat gave him a playful smile. "Cause it's fun"

Sonic couldn't help but smile back and the two kept on walking. Sonic then realized that Rouge still had her arm wrapped around his. He looked at Rouge who still had a smile on her face. Sonic wasn't going to lie he liked the contact between him and the mysteries gem thief.

Suddenly something caught Sonic's eye. He looked to the right and saw two guys sneaking up on a lady and her kid. To his horror, one guy grabbed the kid, while the other shoved the mother to the ground.

"Hold up Rouge" said Sonic unhooking his arm from hers. The bat was confused as to why he did this, but then saw what was happening across the street. Rouge narrowed her eyes and to Sonics surprise she took off into the air and headed for the kidnappers.

As the thugs ran down the street with the kid crying for help, Rouge landed in front of them.

'If there's one thing I hate its children being kidnapped!" she hissed. The two thugs then looked at each other and one pulled out a gun and started firing at the bat. Rouge swiftly dodged the bullets and then started to spin like a top and kicked the thug into a wall knocking him out.

As Rouge turned to the other thug her eyes widened in fear when she realized the thug had a gun pointed at the kids head.

"Come any closer and this kid dies!" yelled the thug. Rouge saw the scared look on the kids face. She narrowed her eyes and slowly put her hands in the air surrendering.

The thug smiled and turned around to run, but as soon as he did the gun was smacked out of his hand and then received a hard punch to the jaw.

The thug fell to the ground releasing the kid. Rouge smiled when she saw Sonic holding the kid in his arms.

The mother ran up to the three of them and Sonic handed her the child. "Oh thank you Sonic, thank you" she hugged her son with him hugging her back.

She looked back at them. "I would love to give you a reward for saving my son"

Sonic shook his head. "No you don't" he crossed his arms then glanced at Rouge. He should tell her to not take the offer.

'He is right, we don't need a reward"

Sonic opened his mouth to tell her no when he realized what Rouge had said. He looked at Rouge who was smiling at the kid. "No reward is necessary for saving someone's life" Her ears perked up at the sound of sirens approaching. She took hold of Sonic's arm and started leading him down the road. As they turned the corner and out of sight police came driving down the road and stopped near the women and her son.

Once she was sure they were out of sight Rouge let go of Sonic and sighed.

"You ok?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah" she replied "I just don't like being around cops is all"

"I can understand why" he said with a small grin. "What you did was impressive"

Rouge smiled. "Well you should already know how well I can fight"

"No, not that" Sonic said. The bat looked at him with a confused look on her face. "What you said to that woman. It was…really surprising to be honest"

Rouge shrugged her shoulders, turning her back to him. "Well I'm not some heartless crook if that's what you're thinking…" She felt a hand on her right shoulder. "Not even close" spoke the blue speed demon. She smiled a bit but then suddenly turned around to face him.

Rouge narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at him. "If you tell anyone you saw me acting all nice and turned down a reward, you will be very sorry"

Sonic, who had his hands up in defense, nodded his head vigorously. The bat moved her hand away from him with a smile.

…..

Sonic stopped in front of Club Rouge and set the bat he was carrying on her feet.

The bat turned to him. "I had a nice time Sonic, thank you"

"No problem" he said grinning at her.

The two just stood there in an awkward silence, both slightly glancing away from each other. Rouge found this to be odd since she had never found herself in a situation like this with a guy before.

"Hey Sonic?" she said breaking the silence. The hedgehog looked at her. "I'm throwing a party this Friday at the club, would you like to come?"

Sonic smiled "Sure sounds like fun, thanks"

"Guess I'll see you then handsome" smiled the white bat.

Rouge stepped closer to Sonic and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled slyly as she walked to the door of her club. She made sure to sway her hips a bit; causing Sonic's quills to stand on end a bit. Rouge giggled to herself and then disappeared inside the club.

Sonic stood there for a moment. He slowly put a hand up to the cheek Rouge touched with her soft lips. He turned around to leave but glanced back at the building once more. A grin formed on his face, he then sped off down the street. There was no doubt about it now.

He was so crushing on Rouge.

**(Hey SwiftSonic77 here! Sorry for the wait, I was caught up in some ****personal****stuff and was sick for awhile. I'm feeling better though and will try to get the next chapter done soon. Hope you are all enjoying the story.)**


	5. (Hearts on the Dance Floor)

(Hearts on the Dance Floor)

Sonic was walking down the lit up streets of Night Babylon. It was Friday night and the speedy hedgehog was on his way to Club Rouge for the party that Rouge and invited him to a week ago.

He was wearing a grey vest with a long sleeve black shirt underneath. Sonic wiped off a little bit of dust from his shoulders, In one hand he was carrying a bouquet of roses that he had bought for Rouge. Sonic started to think about what the night would bring him during the party.

He would usually not show up to parties, especially ones in this district of the city. Tonight though he could make an exception, one because he knew Rouge's club was different from all the others, two he didn't have anything else going on tonight and third was well, he wanted to hang out with the mysterious bat thief.

"I really need to see if she would be willing to give up this life of crime for something more…good?" he asked himself.

The blue hero turned a corner and across the street was Club Rouge, the bat silhouette bright purple and white lights flashing on and off. A large line was in the front of the club, Sonic guessed they were guests waiting to go inside.

Sonic stood in the back of the line and waited, this only lasted for 5 seconds when he sighed in boredom and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Yeah, I need to find a way past this slow poke line"

Sonic poked his head out from the people in front of him and looked towards the front of the line. Sonic smiled when he realized that the guard at the entrance rope was the same one he met the first time he came here. With a cunning look on his face, Sonic got out of line and strolled on up to the front.

As he got closer to the front the guard noticed his approach and suddenly looked worried. He quickly lifted the guard rope and stepped to the side. As Sonic calmly walked past him the guard saluted him. Sonic turned his head to look at him and just gave a friendly smile. The guard sighed in relief realizing he wasn't in trouble. Some of the people in the front of the line started to complain but the guard just shrugged and told them to be quite.

Once inside, Sonic could hear the thumping music and voices of people all around him. He looked around the place; everything looked the same since the last time he was here except with more people. He started to walk around hoping to run into a certain bat.

He walked up to the second floor and looked down at the dancing crowed below. He smiled to himself at how everyone seemed to be have a fun time.

"Well look who's here" Sonic's ears perked up at the sound of the familiar silvery voice of Rouge. Sonic turned around and smiled.

"Hey Rouuuuuuu…" The hedgehog suddenly stopped talking and his jaw hit the floor with a loud thud at the sight in front of him.

Rouge was wearing a red jewel neck side slit hollow out dress, with long red gloves that reached up to her elbows, and red high heels. His eyes traveled up to her face, she wore mascara, magenta eyeshadow that seemed to make her teal eyes glow brightly and last were the diamond earrings that sparkled in the light.

Rouge smiled at Sonic's reaction, she started to walk over to him with her head held high. The bat swung her arms and hips a bit as she slowly walked towards him. Her movements were bold and sporadic. The bat approached him at an angle; Sonic's eyes followed her movements. When she was close enough to him, Rouge slowly tilted her head over her shoulder.

"Like what you see?" she asked with relaxed eyes.

Sonic didn't move and just stood there like a statue with a nerves and shocked look on his face. Rouge rolled her eyes and smiled, while simply turning her body to the side not really caring if she got a response from him or not.

The blue hedgehog suddenly snapped back into realty and cleared his throat which got Rouge's attention. She turned her head to him and saw him holding out a bouquet of roses to her.

"Why Blue, you shouldn't have" she took the roses and smelled there sweet aroma. _"There no gems, but it's the thought that counts"_

She waved down a guard and asked him to put the roses at her office door. The guard nodded and took the roses and left. The bat turned back to Sonic.

"So Big Blue, what do you think?" she asked motioning her head to the party below.

"I have to say it's pretty amazing" he responded looking around. He then glanced at Rouge and smiled a bit. "Though that's not the only thing amazing"

Rouge blushed a bit and smiled at him. "Oh you"

…

Sonic and Rouge were sitting at a booth talking and enjoying some Italian skewers. Sonic was telling her about the time he and Knuckles had to fight against Chaos 6 on the Egg Carrier while it was falling to the ocean

"Wow, I'm surprised you two survived that" said Rouge when Sonic finished his story. The hedgehog shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, it was rather fun in my opinion"

"Hmm, you seem to like danger don't you?" said Rouge.

Sonic simply nodded "Yeah, but I like other things too"

"Really?" she slowly crossed her legs reviling her slender thighs. "Like what?"

Sonic's face turned red, he tried not to stare and just looked at Rouge's face. "Well…I enjoy racing, relaxing, rock music and break dancing"

Rouge smiled "Well my club often has break dancing nights" she lightly touched his forearm as she spoke. "You should come one night"

"I might just do that" Sonic said smiling at her. Rouge smiled back she couldn't help but stare into his emerald green eyes. Sonic sure was good looking and not to mention fun company.

"Hey Rouge?"

The bat snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at Sonic. "Huh? What?"

"I asked if you wanted to dance." Sonic said repeating the question that Rouge had missed the first time. She smiled and nodded.

The two stood up and Sonic led her out to the dance floor. Once they found a good spot, Sonic softly held Rouge's hand. They then started to dance to the music.

They danced like this for a while; Sonic could tell Rouge was enjoying himself. Suddenly a new song started to play and Sonic decided to take the lead. He slowly placed a hand on the white bats hip. He noticed she looked a bit surprised but then slyly smiled at him.

She grabbed his other hand and placed it on the other side of her hip. The two started to slow dance. As the danced Rouge wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close to him.

"I had no idea you were such a good dancer Hun" she whispered.

The blue hedgehog grinned at her. "I'm just full of surprises"

Rouge laughed a bit and traced her hand along his chest slowly and gazed into his eyes. Sonic gazed back as they both kept slowly swaying to the music.

As the bat and hedgehog danced, Sonic dipped her and then slowly brought her back up. He then started to spin her around. Rouge spun around about three times, before stopping and being pulled back in the cobalt hedgehogs embrace.

Rouge would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't crushing on the Sonic right now.

After a few more minutes of dancing, Sonic and Rouge decided to take a break and walk up to the roof of the club for some fresh air. When they got up there they walked near the side and they both looked out very some buildings n

"I'm really glad you came to the party Sonic" spoke Rouge linking her arm with his. "Are you glad?"

Sonic looked at her for a moment and then slowly put his hand on top of hers.

"I believe I am" he smiled.

The thief smiled back and leaned her head against his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while just listening to the sounds around them. Sonic glanced down at Rouge and decided he should ask the question that was buzzing around his head.

"Hey Rouge?"

"Hmmm"

"Have you…ever thought of quitting your life of a jewel thief and doing something else?"

Rouge opened her eyes but stayed where she was. "I've thought about it but what would I do?"

Sonic opened his mouth to answer her question but closed it, when he realized he didn't really know the answer. Suddenly Sonic's watch began beeping.

"Excuse me" he said, Rouge let go of him and Sonic walked to the center of the roof and held up his watch to look at the screen and pressed a button.

"Sonic here"

"Sonic it's me Tails, you won't believe what I found just now inside a small cave!"

"Tails…" Sonic sighed in annoyance "Could it wait until tomorrow? I'm kind of in the middle of something important" said Sonic glancing back at Rouge who was simply looking up at the moon.

"But Sonic I found two Chaos Emeralds"

Sonic quickly looked back at his watch. "Wait two Emeralds!?"

Rouges ears perked up at the mention of emeralds. She glanced over to Sonic who was still talking to whoever on his watch.

"Ok Tails I'll be there first thing in the morning" promised Sonic as he ended the call with his best friend. He turned back around to Rouge. He then got startled a bit when he realized she was standing right behind him.

"Whoa!" he yelled jumping back a bit.

Rouge laughed a bit "Sorry Blue didn't mean to be nosey, but I couldn't help but hear you say something about emeralds?"

"Oh…well my bud Tails said he found two Chaos Emeralds and wanted me to come over to his workshop" He saw the bats eyes light up in interest.

"I've heard of those, there are supposed to be very rare"

Sonic nodded "Yeah there are only seven and they are very powerful"

Rouge slowly walked up to Sonic and leaned in close to him. "So who is this _Tails_?"

"Oh he's my best friend and the best piolet I know" Sonic stated rubbing his nose with a pride look on his face.

"So I'm guessing he lives in Station Square?"

The hedgehog shook his head. "No he lives on the south shores of Mystic Ruins. He has this big workshop with a long runway for his plane, so it's not that hard to miss"

Rouge smiled "Oh that's pretty impressive"

"Wait?" said Sonic looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you want to know about…?"

Rouge put a finger to his lips, stopping his question. Sonic was really confused now but then noticed her leaning close to his face.

He tried to speak but his mouth wasn't working. As Rouge got closer she tilted her head to the side a bit.

Soon Sonic felt Rouge's lips press firmly against his. Sonic mind completely shut down and lost all train of thought. Rouge slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. She then felt his hands wrap around her waist and pulled her a bit closer. The bat smiled slyly and gently stroked her hands down Sonic's toned chest as they kept kissing.

They broke away for air and Sonic looked a bit dazed.

"Um, what was going to ask?"

"Oh nothing important Hun" Rouge whispered and pulled him back in for another kiss.

**(A/N- Hmmm, something fishy going on around here. Hope you guys are enjoying the story, leave a comment and tell me what you think of this chapter?)**


	6. (I Thought I Could Trust You)

(I Thought I Could Trust You)

For the next few weeks Sonic and Rouge had been spending a lot of time together. They had gone to movies, walks through the park etc. You could say they were dating, but that is not the case.

Sonic wished he was dating the majestic bat. But the thing that prevented him from doing so was that he was unsure if his friends would accept his choice that and Rouge was a thief and he was a famous hero. He knew it would be a very complicated relationship.

The blue hedgehog was running through Mystic Ruins and soon stopped in front of Tails' workshop. He walked up to the door and walked inside.

"Hey Tails I- He was suddenly grabbed by the arm and yanked into Tails' workshop.

"Whoa Tails, I know you like to show me the new stuff you build in here but…"

Tails looked at him with a worried and irritated expression. Sonic could already tell something bad had happened.

"What's wrong?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"Well I woke up this morning and went to get the chaos emeralds to use on a test flight for a new type of plane I have been working on" explained the young fox as he walked over to a small vault in the wall.

"When I opened the vault they were gone"

The blue hedgehog tilted to the side and peered into the vault which as Tails had said was empty.

"Who could have taken them?"

"Rouge"

Sonic stiffened and glanced at his little brother.

"Say what now?"

Tails rolled his eyes. "I said Rouge is the one who took the emeralds"

Sonic raise an eyebrow at him. "And you know this for a fact how?"

Tails walked over to a desk where a laptop was sitting. Sonic looked at the screen and saw surveillance video of Rouge in her thief outfit hacking into the vault mainframe and opening it. The last few moments of the video showed her taking the emeralds then leaving the workshop.

He looked at Tails then back at the lab top screen. The gears in his head were turning as he slowly put the puzzle in his mind together.

Sonic sighed and slumped against the wall. His friend/brother raised an eyebrow at his actions.

"You ok?"

"I'm such an idiot Tails" groaned the blue hedgehog putting his hands on his head.

"At times yes, but what makes you one this time?"

Sonic ignored Tail's comment and started to explain. "I mentioned the emeralds to Rouge and only now do I realize why she kissed me that night when I tried asking her why she wanted to know where you lived"

Tails slowly nodded. "Well that just goes to show that… WAIT! YOU TOLD HER WHERE I LIVE!"

Sonic just smiled nervously added with a light chuckle. Tails did a face palm. Sonic straightened up and looked at his friend.

"Don't worry Tails, I'll fix this ok"

Tails gave him a somewhat doubtful look but just nodded with a small smile.

…

Rouge was sitting in her office holding up the bright blue gem she held in her hand. She smiled as she gazed at its magnificence.

"Stealing these emeralds was a walk in the park….though I have to admit, it took me a while to break the code that Fox Boy set up on the vault"

She put the emerald down on the desk next to the white one. She turned in her rolling chair and looked out the window where there was a good view of the city block. As she stared out her thoughts turned to Sonic.

"Why can't I stop thinking about him?" she groaned softly. "I only got all nice and close with him so I could get what I was after" she tilted her head back and glanced at the shinning gems. The white bat looked back out the window.

"Though….it was nice to have a friend for once who actually enjoyed being in my company"

She thought about what she said for a moment. Did she want to be more than his friend?

She pushed the idea out of her mind and stood up. She picked up the gems and walked out of her office and onto the second floor of the club. All was quite since the place would not be open until tonight.

A loud knocking caused her to stop and look down to the first floor. "Ugh, can't people read the closed sign by the door."

Rouge flew down and landed in front of the door. She looked through the peephole and tensed up when she saw it was Sonic.

"Shoot! I have to hide these!" she quickly looked around for a hiding place but another round of knocking caused her to panic and could think of one place to hide the emeralds.

….

Sonic stood in front of the door to club Rouge tapping his foot impatiently. There was a chance she was not home but the blue hedgehog's gut told him otherwise. He heard some rustling from inside and knocked a few more times.

After a few more seconds the door opened and Rouge stood there with a smile on her face. Sonic could tell she was forcing it but didn't say anything.

"Big Blue! What brings you here?"

"Oh I was in the area and thought I would stop by and say hi to my good friend Rouge"

"Well….it's good to see you" she forced out her smile more.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked.

Rouge was about to say no but then realized that would raise suspicion. "No not at all" She stepped aside and let him walk on in. Rouge closed the door behind him and turned to face the hedgehog.

Sonic looked around. "This place sure looks different during the day" he said making small talk.

"Yeah well that's cause it's closed and no one is here" stated Rouge.

She wanted to know why she was feeling nerves. She never felt nerves when hiding something from others. So why was Sonic so different?

The blue blur kept looking around and there was an awkward silence. Sonic glanced back at the jewel thief and saw her looking nerves and squirming a bit.

He decided to quit fooling around and turned to face her which caused her to look back at him.

"Why?"

The bat seemed a bit confused but knew deep down what the question meant.

"Why what…?"

Sonic folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at her. "You know why Rouge"

The majestic bat flinched a bit under his gaze. But she then narrowed her eyes as well.

"I'm a jewel thief what did you except me to do when you told me about the chaos emeralds?"

"I was excepting you…. no, hoping you wouldn't steal them from my friend's workshop"

"Well it's your fault for telling me where he lives Blue" Rouge said putting her hands on her hips.

"Just like it was your fault for making me believe you were my friend and that I could trust you?!" he shot back.

Rouge opened her mouth to say something but realized she had nothing to gain the upper hand on that.

Sonic sighed and took a few steps towards her. "I'm here to take the emeralds back Rouge"

The white bat frowned and turned to the side while looking away from him. "Well you came here on a hopeless mission because I refuse to give them back"

"I can quickly search this place faster than you can say no."

"You could but they are in the one place where you can't look" Rouge tilted her head to him with a sly smile.

Sonic raised an eyebrow trying to understand what she meant. He suddenly noticed her eyes glancing down at her heart chest piece. His face turned a bit red when he realized where she was keeping the chaos emeralds.

Rouge smirked "But if you really want to try and take them" She leaned forward reveling a bit of her cleavage.

Sonic's face turned bright red and he quickly turned away from the bat who was trying to get under his skin.

He managed to get his blush and nerves under control and slowly turned back to face her. He saw she still had that playfully look in her eyes.

"You just love messing with my emotions don't you?"

Rouge shrugged a bit. "Well your fun to mess with handsome"

"So the kiss we had that one night meant nothing to you?"

Rouge stopped and the smile left her lips as he asked her the question. "Well….I…"

"Cause I thought you actually liked me…." spoke Sonic.

She glanced at him and rubbed her arm her as her nervousness came back. She wanted to tell him she did like him but then she remembered why they couldn't be together.

"Sonic, you're a hero and I'm a thief so us dating would be….impossible"

"I've done the impossible lots of times" he said.

He walked closer to her until his feet were inches from hers. The two looked at each other for a moment both there eyes showing anger, confusion and something else they both couldn't describe.

"I'm sorry Sonic but…."

"No your right"

She looked confused.

"It was foolish of me to think you could care for someone other then yourself"

He saw the hurt in Rouge's eyes as he said this but kept talking.

"Keep the emeralds if that's what you really care about?" He walked past her and towards the door. Rouge reached out a hand but slowly stopped and drew it back. She huffed in anger and turned her back on him.

The bat slowly heard the door open and close and knew he had left. The thief stood there for a moment and felt a tear slide down her cheek. She was a bit surprised by this and wiped it away and walked off to get the club ready for tonight.

(**Hey guys! Yes I know a lot of you are super angry with me for not working on this for a long time, but just hear me out. I have been busy with life and I have been working on videos for my ****YouTube channel.****I'm more of a video guy then a writer but I do enjoy ****writing****from time to time. So if I seem a bit slow with ****updating****my stories you now know why. Anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter and you guys should check out my ****channel****I think you will ****enjoy****what I ****have****on there. My channel is named BlueAuraStreak.**


	7. (The Deal)

(The Deal)

It was 1:00am in the morning and Rouge was just locking up after shutting down the club for the night. It had been a few days since her and Sonic had their fight. She had thought about finding him but she had a feeling he didn't want to see her.

Rouge checked to make sure the doors were locked and headed for the stairs. She looked at her necklace which was made out of the two chaos emeralds. She smiled at it but it quickly went away when she remembered how she got them in the first place.

"Why did these gems have to come at a price?"

As she made it to the top of the steps, Rouge heard a loud knocking at the door. Her heart quickened a bit thinking it was Sonic. She flew down to the door and unlocked it, when she opened the door Rouge gasped in surprise.

Standing there was Dr Eggman. "Hello there Miss Rouge" he greeted her with a smile and a small bow.

The bat looked up at him with a questioning look. "I'm sorry but were closed" She went to close the door but Eggman stopped it with his foot.

"I know, but I was hoping to talk with you?" Rouge thought about it for a moment then opened the door and let him inside. "What do you want?"

"Quick and to the point I like that" said the dr as he walked over to the bar and took a seat on a stool. Rouge walked over and took a seat beside him.

As she sat down Eggman glanced at her necklace. "I see you have some rare jewels on your necklace there" Rouge narrowed her eyes and put her hand over it.

"Don't worry I'm not interested in your gems I-" Rouge started to laugh. "What's so funny?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Please dr, everyone knows you're always after the chaos emeralds to take over the world"

Eggman smiled as he stroked his mustache. "Yes, while that is true I was hoping to hire you in retrieving an artifact for me" The white bat gave the man a questionable look. "Why do you need me? Can't you just retrieve it yourself?"

"Indeed I could, but I think it's better to have someone who is more skilled in breaking and entering" Eggman explained as Rouge walked around the counter and poured two glasses of water. "The artifact is a rare metal from space that is locked up in a space study lab in the city. I wish to study this rare metal and add it to my robots"

Rouge handed him a glass of water which he nodded in thanks. "Ok….say I do agree to this job. What is in it for me?" Eggman smiled a bit as he took a drink of his water.

"Ahem, well I will reward you in gems of course" He said as he put his glass down and pulled out a small case from his pocket and opened it. Rouge's eyes lit up as she saw the sparkling sapphire sitting there snuggly in the case. "Oh my"

She reached for it slowly but Eggman closed the case and put it back in his pocket. "There is more where that came from. So do we have a deal?" He stuck his hand out to her as he stood up.

The jewel thief thought about it for a moment and remembered what Sonic had said which caused her to get a little mad inside. "Deal" She smiled and shook Dr Eggman's hand firmly causing the mad scientist to grin.

(Sonic's House)

Sonic was relaxing on his roof looking up at the stars. He had too much on his mind to be sleep. It wasn't as much as something but someone that haunted his thoughts no matter how hard he tried to shake them out. "Rouge….why?"

Suddenly the top of a ladder appeared on the edge of his roof. He slowly sat up wondering who put it there. His question was soon answered as Amy's head appeared in view. "Amy?"

The pink hedgehog smiled. "Hey Sonic what's up?" Sonic was still trying to figure out what Amy was doing here. "Um just thinking…why are you here?" Amy got up on the roof and walked over then sat beside him.

"Well for the last couple of days you seem troubled and that's not like you at all. So I thought I would come and find out why" Sonic raised an eyebrow at his friend. "At 1:30 in the morning?"

Amy rubbed the back of her head and chuckled nervously. "Heh….yeah I guess I could have picked a better time. But to be fair" she said raising a finger up. "I was busy all day and I know you stay up late most nights"

The blue hero smirked a bit. "It's cool, I appreciate you checking up on me" She smiled as he said this. 'You're welcome. So what has you so well…not you?"

Sonic sighed as he lay back down and rested his arms behind his head. He told Amy about how he met Rouge and how he was starting too really like her and enjoyed hanging out with her. Amy listened carefully and quietly as he also told her about Rouge stealing the emeralds and them fighting.

Once he was done Amy was thinking what to say. After a while she turned to Sonic. "Well it seems she is a bit hard to trust but….Sonic if you really like her then don't let this thief and hero thing get in the way of that" Sonic glanced at his close friend as she spoke. "You should work harder to try and work things out. You're not a quitter Sonic so don't let this make you start being one"

He slowly sat up as he let Amy's words sink in. "You're right, I shouldn't be letting this trouble me. I should be trying to hold our friendship together and see if it can go further than that"

Amy smiled and nodded her head glad to see Sonic acting much like his normal self. The blue hedgehog then pulled her into a tight friendly hug. "Thanks Ames I needed this"

The pink hedgehog smiled and hugged him back. "Anytime Sonic"

**( Hey guys I'm back and yes I am not dead. For all of you wondering out there yes I do plan on ****finishing****this story so just bare with me. Anyway just wanted to say thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the new chapter :) )**


	8. (Caught but Forgiven)

(Caught but Forgiven)

Rouge was flying through the night sky over the bright lights of the city streets far below her. The jewel thief was on her way to the space center to steal the rare metal for Dr Eggman.

As she flew her communicator watch started to beep. She pushed a button and Eggman appeared on the small screen. "Hello Rouge, are you at the Space center yet?"

"I'm just about there" she answered him as the white bat saw the center down below ahead of her. "Good, good" said Eggman with a smile. "Be careful not to get caught now."

Rouge rolled her eyes as Eggman hung up. She was wondering if doing a job for him was a good idea. The thought of her rare payment however silenced her better judgment. She flew down and landed on the roof of the building. The bat looked around and saw a ventilation duct. She walked over and quietly removed the grate and laid it on the ground.

Rouge then crawled into the vent and started to make her way inside the Space Center.

"This settle's it….I'm going on a diet. I'm getting too big for this." Rouge murmured to herself as her body felt a bit squished in the small vent which she usually didn't feel or notice.

As she kept crawling she saw a grate to the right and headed towards it. She looked through the small holes of the grate down to a large room which looked like a lab. "Bingo."

Rouge soon lowered herself down and landed on the lab floor with a light tap. She looked around at all the lab counters and equipment. "Hmmm, if I was a rare metal where would I be?"

Rouge kept looking around when she saw a medium sized safe near a corner. The bat walked over and knelt down on one knee in front of it and put her ear to the safe and started turning the safe combination lock. With a few turns and careful clicks the safe was soon unlocked.

"Ok let's see what we have in here." said Rouge as she looked in the safe. There were a few papers and documents but no rare metal. Rouge frowned a bit and closed the safe back up.

"Ok if it's not in a safe then where is it?" she said putting her hands on her hips. She looked around some more then saw a round metal object in a round glass container on one of the counters. Rouge raised an eyebrow as to why she didn't see that before.

The thief walked over and took the object out of the glass container. "I guess this is what he wants." Rouge put the light metal in a small pouch. "Hmmm I don't feel like going back the way I came…" Rouge walked out of the lab and peeked around a corner to see if there were any guards.

The coast was clear so she quickly but quietly made her way through the center and saw a window up above. "Perfect" she said with a smile. Just as she was about to fly up there the lights in the room came on.

Ngh..what the..!" Rouge said shielding her eyes and face with one of her wings from the sudden bright light. "Freeze thief!"

Once her eyes had adjusted she looked around and shocked to find 10 officers surrounding her. An officer took a step forward. "Rouge the Bat you are under arrest for breaking and entering"

Rouge stood her ground and narrowed her eyes at the cop. "Oh really…how did you know I was going to be here?" The cop chuckled a bit. "We got a tip from an unknown source that you would be paying a visit tonight."

Rouge narrowed her eyes a bit more and looked at the other cops slowly moving in to grab her. "Don't even think about it Rouge. We have you surrounded"

"Oh do you now?" she said with a sly smile. The bat then quickly pulled out a smoke bomb pellet and threw it down in front of her causing thick smoke to appear. "Quick grab her" said the lead cop. The offciers quickly sprang to the spot where Rouge had been standing. As they fought through the smoke Rouge was hovering over them.

She quickly flew out of the room as the smoke cleared. Once the smoke was gone the lead officer was shocked to see his men all tangled up grabbing each other all thinking they had grabbed the bat instead.

"Spread out and find her! Don't let her escape!"

Rouge was still flying through the center trying to find a way out. In the back of her mind though she was thinking who told the cops about here being here. She first thought it was Sonic. She shook her head. _"He would never…would he?" _

Rouge then heard a humming noise around her. She stopped and looked out a window to see two police choppers hovering around the building. "Oh you have got to be kidding me"

Suddenly her watch began to beep. She quickly answered it and hid behind a large plant. "Dr thank goodness…I could use some help"

"Oh is that so?" said Eggman with a grin while twirling his mustache a bit. "Something tells me the cops are right on your tail"

Rouge looked a bit surprised. "Y-yes but how did you know?"

Eggman laughed evilly before he answered her question. "Who do you think told the cops about you being at the Space Center tonight hmmmm?" Rouge froze up and then gritted her teeth. "You back stabber!" she growled "How am I supposed to give you this rare metal?"

Eggman laughed some as he saw the metal she pulled out of a pouch. "That is just a regular piece of metal my dear" Rouge's eyes almost went up in flames. "WHAT!"

Eggman just stroked his mustache "Yeah I made the rare metal thing up" he then held up her two chaos emeralds. "Oh and I hope you don't mind if I stopped by your place to take what's mine"

Rouge's eye twitched as her anger rose even higher. "You son of a..."

"Ah, ah, ah" said Eggman raising a finger to stop the white bat from finishing her sentence. "E for everyone"

Before Rouge could say anything a police officer saw her and charged. Rouge quickly dodged him and kicked him into a wall. "Don't worry my dear I hear prison is nice this time of year" Eggman snickered before ending the call between them. Rouge narrowed her eyes and ran past the guard she had kicked. The guard slowly shook his head and sat up while watching the outlaw run into another room.

"This is officer Lennard, Rouge the Bat is headed for the back exit." He said in his walky-talkie.

Soon Rouge made it to the back door and before she could reach for the door knob an electric net suddenly fell on top of her. "Aahhhh!"

The bat fell to the floor groaning in pain from the amount of electricity that had shocked her. Her sight started to blur and she could just make out a few officers walking over to her then it all went black.

…

Rouge sat there in a cell on a small bench with a depressed and defeated look on her face. It had been a whole night since she was captured and brought to this cell in the police station. She sighed sadly. How could she be so careless as to not notice the back door had been booby trapped. She swore if she ever got out of here she would find that back stabbing egg jerk and tie his mustache in a knot.

She had tried to explain to the cops Eggman had set her up but it didn't help with all the other thefts she had done of her own. "This really stinks…"

Soon the sun began to rise and shone through her cell barred up window. Rouge rested her back on the cold stone wall and hugged her legs and hid her face in her knees. "Sonic was right to be mad at me….I guess I only do care for myself" Her thoughts soon traveled down the times her and Sonic had first met, the time they danced and their first kiss.

The white bat shed a small tear and hugged her legs tighter as the thought of never seeing Sonic again crossed her mind.

Suddenly a cop came into the room and unlocked the cell and pulled it open. "Rouge the Bat your free to go" Rouge wiped the tear from her eyes and she slowly stood up with a very confused look on her face. "W-what?"

"Your free to go" the cop repeated with a small smile. "Someone has paid your $700 bail money release."

Rouge walked out of the cell and glanced at the guard who just nodded to her and she walked out of the room and down a flight of steps. Her mind was buzzing with questions as to who bailed her out of jail. As far as she knew she didn't have any friends who would do that for her. The female bat soon walked out of the police station and into the warm morning air as the sun beat down on her just a bit.

"Hey there"

Rouge paused then looked ahead and was surprised to see Sonic leaning by a pole with his usual grin.

"Sonic…?" Rouge whispered his name as the blue hedgehog walked up to her and soon stood just a foot away from the bat.

"Seems you had quite the adventure" Sonic said still smiling. Rouge mouth hung open a bit as she tried to ask what was going on. Sonic held up his hand to stop her. "I was the one who paid for your bail"

"Why….why would you do that?" Rouge asked. "I thought you didn't want to see me anymore."

"Your right about that." she flinched a bit at his words but she saw his soft looking gaze. "But a close friend gave me some good advice and…"

He put a hand on her shoulder and Rouge just stared at him. "I want to make this work between us Rouge."

Rouge's teal colored eyes teared up at his words then surprised him and herself as she suddenly hugged him tightly. The blue hero was indeed surprised but smiled and hugged her back.

(Present day)

"And that's how we ended up together" said Sonic finishing his story. "I still can't believe you bailed me out of jail" said Rouge with a happy look on her face as she was still snuggled up next to him on the ledge of the building they had been sitting on.

"Yeah well it was so worth it"

Rouge smirked and kissed his cheek causing the hedgehog to blush a bit. "At least we got the emeralds back from Eggman a few days later"

He nodded. "Yeah and that's when G.U.N came to you offering a job as a government spy." The bat nodded. "Yeah now were both happy."

Sonic smiled and looked up at the full moon. "Wow that story took longer than I thought it's about midnight" Rouged glanced up at the moon as well. "Guess we should turn in for the night"

Sonic nodded and they both stood up when he then pulled Rouge into his arms and kissed the beautiful bat gently but firm. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise but soon closed them slowly and kissed him back while running her hands through his blue spines.

The two stayed like that for a long moment then broke away but still in each other arms. "Sonic?" breathed Rouge.

"Hmmm?"

"Would you like to stay the night at my place?" she asked with lidded eyes and a warm smile. Sonic looked a bit surprised but smiled back at his wonderful girlfriend.

"Sure."

(YEAH! At long last this story is done. I want to thank all of you for being patient with me on this story. I hoped you all enjoyed it and I very might make another Sonic and Rouge story. But a short one this time haha. If you want leave a comment and tell me what you thought of this chapter or the entire story. I always enjoy hearing what you guys have to say. So until next time keep being awesome ;)


End file.
